Un regard peut tout changer
by Svjetlana
Summary: Il n'y a des choses que l'on ne peux pas changer, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Le passé, surtout. Mais son avenir, on peut le dessiner nous-mêmes. Et il y a des gens, des choses qui le composent cet avenir. C'est seulement à nous de les saisir quand on les voit passer. L'amour en fait partit...


**Bonjour à tous**

**Ce week end, j'ai ressortis de vieux dossiers en faisant le ménage, et j'ai organisé mes clefs USB. Et c'est là que j'ai retrouvé ce début de OS écrit il y a plusieurs années.**

**Au début, j'ai juste voulu le jeter, puis je m'y suis un peu penchée et je me suis rendue compte qu'il parlait d'un moment de ma vie où je me sentais particulièrement mal et que j'avais agrémenté en écrivant un début de fic. Et quand je l'ai relus, j'ai constaté qu'il s'agissait de problèmes que beaucoup d'autres filles, mais aussi des garçons, ressentaient aujourd'hui. Alors j'ai décidé de me relire, de la modifier pour la rendre plus fluide et moderne, et de la terminer avant de vous la poster.**

**J'ai hésité pour être franche. Le mal être que le personnage principal ressent à l'intérieur de cet OS a été le mien pendant plusieurs longues années et je me suis dit que cela ne vous intéressait pas franchement. Et puis je me suis dit que peut-être que certaines personnes s'identifieraient au personnage, que cela leur redonnerait du courage ou bien que cela rappela à tous les conséquences de nos actes.**

**Et je me suis dit que ceux à qui cet OS ne plaira pas n'auront qu'à aller voir ailleurs, ne pas poster de commentaires. Et que je pouvais le poster si cela me plaisait. Donc voilà.**

**Alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. J'accepte les review, même si cet OS ne vous a pas plu, mais sachez juste que c'est mon expérience personnelle agrémentée d'une bonne dose de Twilight, je vous l'accorde. Mais cela ajoute une note d'espoir aussi, je ne trouve donc pas cela si stupide.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_"Souvent les gens qui critiquent ta vie sont les mêmes qui ne connaissent pas le prix que tu as payé pour être là où tu es aujourd'hui"_

* * *

Le soleil qui brillait actuellement au-dessus de Forks était de ces raretés que l'on ne voit que quelques fois dans l'année. Habituellement, les nuages n'étaient guère loin, prêts à effacer cette simple trace de luminosité dans cet univers de pluie. A croire que quelqu'un nous en voulait quelque part pour que l'on ait 364 jours de pluie sur 365.

Mais même si ce soleil brille de mille feux aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas vraiment mieux. Oh, je ne vais pas mal, j'ai connu des jours bien pires. Mais c'est étrange de constater que ce soleil ne m'aide pas vraiment à me sentir mieux. C'est comme cela depuis des années.

_Salut Kiona_, clame l'une des filles de mon groupe quand je parviens devant les grilles de mon lycée de la Push. _Tu vas bien ?_

_Oui merci_, je me contente de répondre. _Et toi ?_

_Très bien_, répond l'autre avant de se détourner pour parler avec d'autres filles.

C'est comme ça que se résume ma vie. Je suis insignifiante. C'est ainsi depuis le collège en vérité. Depuis que j'ai emménagé ici. Depuis mon arrivée à la Push, je suis devenue un temps le bouc émissaire des élèves, avant que les années ne passent et que je devienne la fille insignifiante que je suis à présent.

Pas que cela me déplaise vraiment. Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention, et encore moins que les regards se posent sur moi. Mais réclamer un peu d'attention ne me paraît pas être mal pour autant.

J'habite ici depuis prêt de dix ans maintenant, et je n'ai jamais su m'adapter à cette vie-là. J'appréciais mon village de campagne où tout le monde se connaissait. J'appréciais ces moments où je pouvais sortir dehors sans avoir peur d'être jugée pour ce que j'étais, ou ce que je n'étais pas. Ces moments avec mes amis me manquent. Plus que tout, ce sont eux qui me manquent.

Certains se plaignent que Forks est une ville sans vie et inutile, qu'il n'y fait jamais beau et que sa population est médiocre par rapport à celle des grandes villes. Et moi qui vient d'un petit village, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec eux. Car même ma bourgade de Houma était plus vivante, plus belle.

_Oh pardon_, s'exclame un garçon de ma classe en me bousculant, mais sans même prendre le temps de se retourner pour me regarder.

Il faut dire que mon physique est banal. Je me considère même comme l'une des moins jolies du lycée. D'une taille moyenne, ronde surtout au niveau des hanches alors que je possède une taille mince, des cheveux bruns tirant parfois sur le roux sombre et des yeux marrons que je ne pouvais même pas me vanter d'avoir chocolat. Rien de bien distinctif par rapport aux filles qui m'entouraient et qui avaient tout pour plaire.

Je sais que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour m'améliorer. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est l'envie ou les moyens de le faire qui me manque. Certains disent que le sport me ferait du bien, mais malheureusement pour moi, les seuls sports que j'aimerais pratiquer n'existent pas à Forks. Ici, on ne connait pas le tir à l'arc, l'escrime ou l'équitation. Tout ce qui compte, c'est le volley. Un sport que je méprise pour m'être un jour foulé le poignet à cause d'un match.

Je marche dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ma classe et quand je rentre, je me sens immédiatement de trop. C'est ainsi depuis le début. Ce sentiment de ne pas avoir sa place dans les rangs. D'être celle qui dérange, celle qui ne devrait pas être là. Celle qui ne sert à rien hormis à servir de sujet de moqueries. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je vaux à côté de ces filles de 1m70 et si minces ?

_Les garçons vont encore être absents_, clame l'une d'entre elles et je me force à sourire pour essayer de m'intégrer même si je sais que c'est fichu après tant d'années laissées à l'abandon.

Et au bout d'un moment, je me coupe moi-même de la conversation. Je révise, je relis mes fiches dans l'espoir vain de ne pas ressentir cette pointe de souffrance quand je les vois rire ensemble. Et parfois jeter des regards de mon côté. On parle de moi, on rit de moi. Parce que je suis différente. Parce que je ne suis pas parfaite.

Quand je suis arrivée à la Push, j'étais pourtant tout le contraire de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Une fille dynamique, qui avait le même corps que toutes les gamines de son âge, toujours pleine d'énergie à revendre et avec une timidité moindre. J'étais une enfant comme les autres, qui avait l'impression d'avoir sa place dans ce monde.

Mais les choses avaient changés quand j'étais entrée au collège. Les préjugés avaient été assez rapides. Venant de la campagne pure, je n'avais pas fait attention quand on m'avait dit de me méfier. De ne pas être trop gentille. Mais j'étais ainsi. Je donnais sans compter. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est d'être appréciée. Inutile de dire que cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Les deux dernières années avaient été un pur cauchemar. Pas de la violence physique, ou presque pas en tout cas. Mais une douleur psychologique que peu de gens peuvent comprendre. A un âge où le regard des autres compte beaucoup, où l'on se construit par rapport à eux, j'ai été violemment repoussée. Moi, la fille qui venait de la campagne, qui ne connaissait personne, qui était considérée comme trop naïve (peut-être à juste titre) et surtout, celle qui n'était pas à la pointe de la dernière mode.

A l'époque, j'en ai voulu au monde entier de ne pas avoir comme les autres. Le portable à onze ans, l'ordinateur privé avec la connexion internet à douze, les vêtements archi-chers à treize, la liberté totale à quatorze et l'argent à gogo à quinze. J'en ai voulu au monde entier, mais pas à mes parents.

Parce que grâce à eux, j'ai appris le goût des choses. J'ai appris à patienter avant de m'acheter quelque chose, avant de céder à n'importe quelle tentation. J'ai appris à vivre chaque instant de ma vie. Grâce à eux, j'ai cultivé une différence dont je suis fière à présent : la retenue. Et de cela, je leur serais à jamais reconnaissante.

Mais cela n'a pas été simple, notamment parce que j'ai refusé de parler de ce que je subissais à l'école. Les moqueries, les insultes, les mises à l'écart courantes. Les professeurs qui voyaient tout mais qui ne disaient jamais rien. A croire que leur rôle était simplement de venir faire cours et de laisser des enfants se sentir mal. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un refus, c'était simplement que je refusais de laisser à mes parents la vision d'une enfant qui ne savait pas se défendre, qui était incapable de se faire des amis. Alors je leur ai mentit en disant que tout allait bien. Je me suis mentis à moi-même parce que je suis parvenue à m'en convaincre.

Le collège s'est achevé dans ce contexte de troubles. Mais les conséquences qui ont suivit ont été bien pires. On m'avait détruite intérieurement, les blessures physiques sont toujours plus faciles à guérir. Mais celles qui sont invisibles, celles que l'on ne parvient pas à expliquer : celles-là sont dévastatrices.

Aujourd'hui, je manque de confiance en moi, mon reflet me dégoûte presque et je ne parviens pas à me voir comme une adulte. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne vois qu'une enfant. Pas une femme. Les séquelles psychologiques sont telles que je me trouve des moyens pour ne pas être heureuse : la peur de ne pas être acceptée dans ma vie future, la peur de ne pas être aimée tout simplement. Parce que ne pas être aimé est la pire des choses. Et surtout, j'ai ce sentiment d'infériorité vis-à-vis de tout le monde, même de ma famille.

Une famille qui se résume seulement à mes parents et à ma soeur cadette. Trois personnes que j'aime plus que tout. Les trois seules personnes au monde que j'aime et à qui je fais entièrement confiance. Et si j'ai tant ce sentiment d'infériorité, c'est que ma soeur a subit les foudres mêmes de ceux qui s'en prenaient à moi au collège. Pas violemment, certes, mais je n'ai jamais su la protéger comme j'aurais du le faire. Comment aurais-je pu alors que j'étais déjà incapable de le faire pour moi-même? De toute cette histoire, c'est ce que je regrette le plus. Le fait de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. De ne pas avoir pu cacher entièrement la douleur que cela me faisait.

_Kiona tu dors ?_ Me demande brutalement la fille à ma droite tandis que le silence tombe sur la salle. _Je te parles !_

_Désolée, _je me contente de répondre, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle s'énerve. _Que me disais-tu ?_

_Tu penses quoi des garçons ?_ Me questionne-t-elle et je vois clairement que ma réponse n'intéresse pas qu'elle.

Je sais immédiatement de qui elle parle. Des Quileutes. Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry et Quil. Des garçons que je trouvais mignons avant même qu'ils ne changent brutalement d'apparence pour devenir des mecs à l'apparence presque étrange.

_Je n'en pense rien_, je réponds finalement. _Ils sont sympa, mais c'est tout._

_C'est tout ?!_ Répète l'une des filles. _Tu n'as pas de goût ma fille._

Et c'est repartit. Le jugement de tous. Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas dire ce qu'elles attendent de moi. Qu'ont-elles à craindre ? Que je leur pique celui qu'elles ont en vue ? Pour que ces garçons me voient, il faudrait qu'il ne reste pas grand monde à choisir.

Et ma réponse n'a pas été sincère. La vérité, c'est que ces garçons sont à tomber. Et particulièrement l'un d'entre eux. Embry Call. Moins baraqué que les autres, mais tout aussi mignon avec sa beauté innocente et sa timidité. Mais même lui ne poserait pas les yeux sur moi. Aucun garçon ne l'a jamais fait.

Je n'ai jamais eu de copain, en excluant évidemment les garçons que l'on embrassait innocemment sur la bouche sur les bancs de l'école maternelle ou primaire. Aucun garçon n'a jamais porté d'attention sur moi. Au pire, j'étais la bonne copine. Mais être l'amie d'un garçon avec qui on rêve de sortir, c'est tout sauf génial. Et vu que ceux qui s'en sont prit après moi au collège était essentiellement des garçons, autant dire que ma confiance en ces derniers a considérablement baissée.

Et là encore je me mens, il y en a bien eu un qui m'a accordé l'attention que je demandais, et qui était sans doute prêt à me donner plus. Mais ma peur de souffrir à nouveau m'avait poussé à le repousser. Au point que aujourd'hui, nous ne nous parlions plus et que j'évitais à tout prix de me retrouver devant le lycée public de Forks. Alors je restais l'éternelle célibataire trop bête pour y remédier.

_Ah les voilà !_ Hurle une des filles d'une voix si forte que je doute que les garçons ne l'ai pas entendue.

Car ce sont bien eux qui arrivent. En bande, comme toujours. Après une absence de plusieurs jours. Je ne cherchais même pas à savoir le pourquoi, même si une petite partie de moi était curieuse d'en savoir la raison.

Lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvre, le silence tombe et je soupire avec soulagement. Les piaillements incessants de ces greluches me tapent sur les nerfs sans que je n'ai, évidemment, le courage de leur dire de la fermer. Et si mon soupir passe inaperçu dans les rangs de ces dernières, les cinq garçons tournent immédiatement le regard sur moi.

Et je réagis courageusement : je détourne le regard pour me plonger à nouveau dans mon livre que je ne lirais de toute manière pas. Mais qu'importe, le principal est d'échapper à l'attention, de ne pas me faire remarquer.

Je suis plus que surprise quand les garçons passent sans s'arrêter devant les tables doubles des filles qui leur ont gardés des sièges. Et je ne suis pas la seule puisque ces dernières leur jette des regards emplis de colère et d'humiliation. Dire qu'elles avaient tant préparées et rêvés ce moment...

Je cesse immédiatement de ricaner intérieurement quand l'un des garçons s'assoit à ma gauche. Aussitôt, je sens les regards lourds de tous sur moi et je me contente de relever la tête, de sourire distraitement à mon voisin et de replonger dans mon ouvrage. Sans même faire attention à son identité. Attendant simplement que les discussions reprennent.

Me souvenant qu'il fallait tourner les pages, je m'exécute rapidement, en tremblant presque. Je ne veux pas de cette attention que ce garçon fait à présent porter sur moi. Même si une part de moi-même est contente de ne pas être ignorée, la grande majorité de ma personne se sens mal.

_Je m'appelle Embry_, se présente-t-il et je manque de m'étrangler quand je constate qu'il se présente alors qu'on se connait depuis trois années maintenant.

_Je le sais bien_, je réponds sèchement. _Je te signale qu'on est dans la même classe depuis la seconde._

Le silence retombe et je m'en veux immédiatement pour ce que j'ai dit. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas. Je suis peut-être insignifiante, je ne suis peut-être pas à ma place et suis sans doute condamnée à subir cette ignorance pour encore des années. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas d'exister. Je l'ai trop fait pendant trop longtemps et je dois à ma famille de me relever. De me tenir enfin digne.

_Je ne voulais pas t'énerver_, souffle mon voisin. _Je sais qui tu es Kiona._

Il se fiche sans doute de moi, mais je ne relève pas. Même si je sens la colère et l'humiliation étreindre mon coeur. Je ne laisserais personne l'atteindre. Pas lui, pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré comme souffrance.

Le professeur choisit ce moment pour entrer dans sa salle et je souffle discrètement de soulagement. Je ne veux pas de cette attention malsaine qui pousse les gens à s'en prendre aux autres.

Le cours passe rapidement, je note les informations qui sont données mais je me sens toujours aussi mal. Ce mélange de bonheur, quasiment stupide au vue de la situation, et de souffrance à l'idée qu'on s'en prenne encore à moi.

Alors quand la cloche sonne, je range mes affaires le plus lentement possible, laissant à Embry et aux autres le temps de sortir de la salle. Et quelques instants après, je sors à mon tour en pensant être enfin tranquille.

C'était sans compter sur le comportement borné des Quileutes qui m'attendent tous de l'autre côté. Me sentant soudainement mal, je crispe mes doigts autour de mon sac et leur passe devant rapidement. Mais une main s'abat sur mon bras, me forçant à m'arrêter.

Aussitôt, ce fut la panique. Je me rappelais les insultes, les moqueries que je subissais depuis mon arrivée ici. Et si ces garçons me retenaient, ce n'était sans doute pas pour me taper la discussion amicalement.

_Calme toi_, je me murmure tout doucement. _Tout va bien, tu es dans un lycée bondé et le professeur est encore dans la salle. Tu ne risques rien. Tout va bien._

_Son rythme cardiaque est rapide_, j'entends l'un d'entre eux dire. _Et elle tente de se rassurer. Embry, elle a peur !_

Je pivote sur mes talons, effrayée par ce qu'il vient de dire. Je reconnais immédiatement Jacob Black puisqu'il s'agit de mon voisin. Mais comment a-t-il seulement fait pour savoir que mon rythme cardiaque avait augmenté ? Et pour avoir entendu mes paroles ?

_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_ Je demande trop rapidement pour que cela paraisse assuré.

_Kiona on ne te veux aucun mal_, souffle Embry.

Furieuse qu'il me prenne pour une faible, ce que je suis en vérité, je pivote violemment vers lui, prête à lui régler son compte. Du moins en apparence évidemment.

Mais je n'ai rien le temps de faire. Dès le moment où je croise ses yeux, tout autour de moi disparait. Les filles qui m'espionnent un peu plus loin, le professeur dans sa salle, le couloir bondé. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Hormis lui.

Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive. Certes, j'avais toujours été attirée par Embry, mais de là à perdre mes moyens face à lui, jamais. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que toutes les humiliations que j'ai subis, toutes celles que je vais endurer après sa, j'ai l'impression que cela n'a plus la moindre importance.

_Embry, Embry_, appelle quelqu'un. _EMBRY !_

Je sursaute en même temps que ce dernier et me sens immédiatement très mal. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Une envie de vomir me prend à la gorge et ma tête se met à tourner. La crise de panique !

_Tu t'es imprégné ?_ Demande l'un d'entre eux avec des termes que je ne connais pas.

Juste avant que mes oreilles ne se mettent à bourdonner, j'entends l'autre répondre. Puis je sens le sol se dérober et je m'assois sur les marches, blafarde.

Les crises de panique sont habituelles chez moi, c'est devenu comme une partie de moi-même. L'impression d'étouffer, la tête qui tourne, l'impression de perdre le contrôle de mes membres, la vision troublée, les engourdissements. Tout cela fait partie de moi et j'ai appris à les contrôler, à les sentir venir, à les calmer. Mais là, c'est bien trop fort.

_Miss Comanche ?_ Appelle une voix à travers le bourdonnement de mes oreilles. _Que lui arrive-t-il ?_

_Je pense qu'elle n'a pas du manger convenablement_, ment l'un d'entre eux. _Nous allons l'emmener à l'infirmerie._

Aussitôt, je panique encore plus, ce qui aggrave mon état. Mais je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre eux me touche. Je n'ose imaginer les commérages après cela.

_Kiona tu es très pâle_, souffle la voix de Paul Lahote dans mon oreille. _Laisse-nous t'aider._

Je n'ai pas la force de faire grand-chose, trop occupée à calmer ma respiration. La clé, c'est ça. Respirer calmement : inspirer fortement, bloquer la respiration, puis relâcher lentement. Une crise d'angoisse est provoquée en partie par le trop plein d'oxygène dans le cerveau. Pour la calmer, il faut respirer lentement. Pas évident quand on a l'impression que le monde s'effondre et que l'on reste à la merci de tous.

A travers mes engourdissements, je sens quelqu'un passer un bras en-dessous de mes jambes et un autre dans mon dos. J'aimerais protester, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Alors je laisse ma tête reposer sur la poitrine de celui qui me porte.

_On ne va pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie_, clame Jared. _Elle n'est pas malade, elle fait juste une crise de panique._

_Je sais_, répond celui qui me porte, Paul il me semble. _Mais on ne vas pas trop s'éloigner, il faut qu'elle se calme et elle ne le fera pas dans un endroit qu'elle ne connait pas._

Contrairement aux apparences, ils sont donc intelligents ? Une grande découverte. Mais je ne m'en soucie pas trop. Un autre détail vient de me heurter.

Je suis loin, très loin d'être légère. Ne pas se méprendre, je ne pèse pas 80 kilos non plus. Mais je dépasse largement les 60. Alors comment parvient-il à me porter si aisément ?

_Comment va-t-on lui expliquer ?_ Demande un autre, sans se soucier du fait que je peux entendre tout ce qu'il dit.

_En douceur_, répond Paul. _Et avec Sam parce qu'elle a l'air fragile psychologiquement._

_Et peut-être Emilie aussi, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule_, ajoute Quil.

_Astucieux_, félicite Jacob.

Peu à peu, je sens ma respiration se calmer et je reprends le contrôle de mes membres. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je constate que l'on est arrivé dans la clairière qui borde l'arrière du lycée. Un décor familier dans ma solitude.

_Comment te sens-tu ?_ Me demande Jacob en me voyant cligner des yeux.

_Mieux_, je réponds sincèrement, la voix un peu pâteuse. _Sa va mieux._

Tout le monde s'arrête de marcher quand on entre dans la forêt. Visiblement, ils ne souhaitent pas aller plus loin. Insistant pour me lever seule, Paul me posa au sol et me maintient par le bras jusqu'à ce que je fus assise sur un tronc d'arbre renversé.

L'air frais sur mon visage me rafraichit et je suis soulagée de sentir la chaleur partir. Autre particularité peu agréable de la crise de panique. Quand je sens à nouveau mes paupières plus légères, je lève le regard sur les Quileutes et remarque immédiatement l'absence de Jared.

_Où est-il ?_ Je demande simplement en sachant qu'ils devineront aisément de qui je parle.

_Partit chercher un ami_, répond Jacob avec un sourire rassurant. _En fait, il faut que l'on t'explique quelque chose._

C'est à cet instant que je reprends entièrement le contrôle de mes pensées et que je me rappelle que je suis seule avec quatre garçons que je connais seulement de vue.

_Aucun d'entre nous ne te veut de mal_, explique Jacob alors même que mon rythme cardiaque augmente à nouveau. _Tout va bien, d'accord ?_

_Comment est-ce que tu sais que je panique ?_ Je demande, estomaquée qu'il parvienne si rapidement à comprendre.

_Tu vas le savoir dans un instant_, promet Jacob.

Malgré moi, mon regard se tourne vers la seule personne qui ne dit rien : Embry. Qui se contente de me regarder avec une douceur et une inquiétude qui me chamboule entièrement. Il me regarde comme si je représentais la 8e merveilles du monde. Effrayant quand on sait que aucun garçon ne m'a jamais regardé ainsi.

Dans l'optique de ne pas paniquer à nouveau, je tente de ne pas me poser de questions. Ce qui est assez difficile puisque je suis totalement incapable de contrôler mon esprit. Cela n'a jamais été le cas d'ailleurs. Toujours à chercher des réponses qui n'existent pas, à gâcher ma vie au lieu d'en profiter.

J'entends une voiture qui se gare quelques mètres plus loin sur la route qui traverse la forêt et je relève la tête. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il puisse s'agir de Sam et Emilie, puisque les garçons ne cessent d'en parler. Venu pour m'expliquer quelque chose. Mais m'expliquer quoi ?

Quand ils apparaissent, je ne peux que remarquer qu'ils se complètent rien qu'à l'apparence. Sam est le sosie même de ses amis avec sa grande taille, sa musculature spectaculaire, sa peau mate, ses yeux et cheveux bruns. Quant à Emilie, elle est plus fine, moins grande également. Ces cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Mais surtout, cette immense cicatrice sur la partie droite de son visage sur laquelle je ne m'attarde pas malgré les questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

_Vous êtes sûrs de vous ?_ Demande Sam après m'avoir saluée et s'être présenté. _Embry ? J'en veux la preuve._

Je me demande de quoi il parle et mes interrogations ne cessent pas quand Sam s'éloigne en compagnie de Embry. Aussitôt, la peur me reprend et je crispe mes doigts sur mes genoux. Mes yeux cherchent malgré moi la présence de ce dernier à travers les arbres, mais évidemment, je ne distingue rien.

Un mouvement à ma droite me fait réagir et je me détends légèrement en constatant que ce n'est que Emily qui s'assoit à mes côtés. Elle est plus vieille que moi, tout comme son compagnon, mais son visage m'inspire immédiatement confiance. Peut-être ne devrais-je pas d'ailleurs, mes parents m'ont toujours apprit à ne pas accorder ma confiance trop vite.

_Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ Me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce et amicale. _Jared nous a dit que tu avait presque fait un malaise._

_Une crise de panique_, je réponds sur un ton que j'espère identique au sien. _Habituellement, je les contrôle. Mais pas là._

_C'était normal_, avoue Emily et je lui adresse un regard interrogateur. _Tu sauras pourquoi dans quelques instants._

_Elle va le savoir maintenant_, la reprend son compagnon en revenant en compagnie de Embry.

A la vue de ce dernier, je me détends rapidement, et je fronce les sourcils en remarquant la manière dont réagit mon corps à sa présence. Comme si brutalement, il était devenu la seule personne capable de me protéger. Pourtant, je sais que rien ni personne ne peut me protéger des autres. De moi-même.

_Bien_, souffle Sam en s'agenouillant devant moi. _Avant toute chose, je veux que tu nous préviennes si tu ne te sens pas bien ou que tu sens que tu paniques à nouveau, d'accord ?_

Je hoche la tête, surprise par ce qu'il me demande. Pourquoi paniquerais-je à ce qu'il allait me dire ? Ils n'étaient des criminels recherchés, tout au plus des garçons un peu trop turbulents qui avaient été plusieurs fois virés de cours. Rien de très affolant.

_Est-ce que tu crois au surnaturel ?_ Reprend Sam et je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, me demandant s'il me pose sérieusement une question comme celle-ci.

_Oui_, je réponds finalement en décidant de ne pas taire mon opinion, quitte à passer pour folle. _Enfin je ne suis pas stupide, je pense juste qu'il y a des choses que nous ne voyons pas. Des choses que nous croisons tous les jours sans les voir. Mais pourquoi..._

_J'y viens_, me réponds Sam. _Est-ce que tu crois aux vampires ? Aux loups-garous ?_

Aussitôt, je me braque à nouveau. Il se fiche de moi et tous ceux qui l'entoure ne font guère mieux. Furieuse et un peu humiliée, je me lève et passe de l'autre côté du tronc d'arbre. Sam se relève immédiatement tandis que les autres bougent de manière imperceptible, presque en entourant Embry. Pour le protéger ?

_Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !_ Je siffle en colère. _Si vous croyez que c'est marrant de me raconter toutes ces bêtises, vous vous trompez. Laissez-moi tranquille et allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre !_

_Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie Kiona_, me réponds Sam et je me tourne vers lui. _Ce que je te demande ne fait pas partit d'une de ces blagues que font ces étudiants de lycée en pleine croissance. Je te demande sérieusement ton avis._

Il sait comment se comporter avec moi. Il a comprit ! Comment ? Je l'ignore encore, mais il a comprit que je ne souhaite pas que l'on prenne de gants en me parlant.

Je jette un regard à Emily, qui me regarde et me souris doucement quand elle voit mon regard. Elle n'a pas l'air folle, et ne possède pas le visage de quelqu'un étant du genre à se moquer d'une autre personne. C'est cela qui me calme et qui me pousse à répondre.

_Pas vraiment_, je fais calmement. _Je n'y crois pas vraiment._

_Je sais qu'il va te falloir des preuves avant que tu ne me crois, mais je tente avant tout,_ reprends Sam. _Tu n'y crois pas, mais ils existent. Vampires, Loup-garous. Ces deux espèces existent. Et chacun d'entre nous ici en fait partie, hormis Emily._

J'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes attendant que l'un d'entre eux se mette à rire devant la bêtise de leur ami. Ou bien que l'on se mette à se moquer de moi directement pour avoir hésité.

_Vous m'avez l'air sain d'esprit pourtant,_ je murmure pour moi-même.

_Nous le sommes_, me réponds Paul à plusieurs mètres de moi, normalement trop loin pour entendre ce que je dis.

_Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi chacun d'entre nous t'entend parler même quand on est trop loin pour que cela soit possible ?_ Me demande Sam. _Ou pourquoi Jacob a réussit à entendre ton rythme cardiaque s'accélérer ?_

Si, je me le demande ! Mais mon esprit ne parvient pas à accepter l'idée. Parce que c'est ouvrir la porte à toute une série de questions dont je n'ai pas besoin. Même si je sais qu'à présent, ces mots tourneront en rond dans mon esprit.

_Nous allons te montrer_, finit par reprendre Sam après que je relève les yeux sur lui. _Mais je te conseille de t'assoir._

_Je n'en ai pas besoin_, je réplique.

_Très bien_, soupire Sam. _Emily, s'il te plait._

J'ai un mouvement de recul quand cette dernière s'approche de moi, mais elle se contente de se placer à ma droite et de me sourire à nouveau. Ne s'énerve-t-elle donc jamais ? Et comment pouvait-elle laisser ses amis dire de telles insanités ?

Mais mes questions disparaissent quand Paul commence à se déshabiller sous mes yeux. Aussitôt, mes opinions changent : ils sont tous dingues. Je recule violemment mais Emily m'attrape par le bras, doucement, mais fermement.

_Je te demande de rester quelques instants_, fait-elle.

_Pour voir quoi ?_ Je demande en ignorant Paul qui continue son manège. _Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouer, mais vous devriez tous consulter quelqu'un._

_Kiona nous ne sommes pas dingue_, coupe Emily. _Paul n'est pas en train de se déshabiller pour le plaisir, et crois-moi, tu ne verras rien._

_Mais j'en ai rien à faire_, je siffle, furieuse de la voir parler ainsi. _Je veux que vous me lâchiez, et que vous me laissiez en paix !_

_Tout va bien, je te le jure_, supplie Emily. _Donne-nous trente secondes._

_Tout va bien ?!_ Je répète. _Vous vous moquez de moi ? Se déshabiller devant tout le monde est naturel d'après vous ? Rien de tout cela n'est normal. Le simple fait que je discute avec vous n'est pas normal !_

Un mouvement sur ma gauche attire brutalement mon attention et je fronce les sourcils avec fureur quand je constate que Paul n'a gardé que son caleçon pour rester debout devant moi. S'il croit me mettre mal à l'aise, il se trompe lourdement. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais rougir. Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire !

Mais la réponse que j'allais lancer à Emily reste coincée dans ma gorge quand, brutalement, la silhouette de Paul s'allonge sous mes yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, je me trouve immobile devant un loup géant. Pas de ceux que l'on rencontre habituellement dans la nature.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Je demande tandis que mon esprit refuse d'assimiler ce que je vois._ Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!_

On avait dû verser une drogue dans mon verre, ou bien un hallucinogène. Ce n'était pas possible que ces choses là arrivent. Juste impossible.

_Nous ne t'avons rien fait,_ me jure Emily. _Paul est bien devant toi, sous sa forme de loup. Et chacun des garçons qui t'entourent en est un._

Mes yeux font le tour des garçons avant de se reposer sur Paul. Je me sens mal à l'idée de ce que je vais faire, mais mon esprit tente par tous les moyens de refuser la réalité. Alors je tends la main et avance de quelques pas pour la poser sur la tête du... loup ? Paul ?

Ce dernier me regarde avancer sans ciller et je sursaute violemment quand mes doigts entre en contact avec sa tête. Et étrangement, je ne panique pas. Je me sens bien en vérité. Presque comme si je m'étais douté que certaines choses n'étaient pas normales. Pas humaines.

_Tu nous crois maintenant ?_ Me demande doucement Emily quand je laisse retomber ma main.

_Vous n'êtes pas dingue_, je lâche presque faiblement.

Dans ma tête, tout se met en ordre. Je repense aux légendes Quileutes que j'avais lu dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de la Push, je me souviens de ces hurlements de loups au clair de lune lors de ces chaudes journées d'été. Pas de coïncidence. Une simple vérité.

Je pivote doucement vers Emily qui penche la tête sur le côté. En apprenant cette vérité, j'ai l'impression d'être entrée dans un cercle privé. Dans un groupe. Et cela me fait bizarre. Habituellement, on me fait confiance, parce qu'on sait que je ne dirais jamais rien de ce que l'on me confie. Là, on me laisse le choix de me taire ou de parler. Certes, peu de gens me croiraient si j'avouais que les loups-garous existaient. Mais quand même...

_Et toi, tu es quoi ?_ Je demande finalement.

_Rien de tout cela_, répond-t-elle dans un rire plus détendu. _Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Comme toi._

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une question me vient à l'esprit. J'avais été tenue dans l'ignorance pendant dix ans, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

_Pourquoi m'avoir mise au courant ?_ Je questionne en me tournant vers Sam. _J'imagine que les lycéens en pleine croissance ne sont pas au courant eux ?_

_Non, en effet_, me confirme Sam en jetant un regard à Embry. _Tu souhaites lui dire toi-même ?_

Je tourne les yeux vers ce dernier, surprise que Sam lui passe la main. Pourquoi lui et pas un des autres ? Pourquoi lui demander son avis ?

_Non vas-y_, murmure Embry, presque tremblant. _Je ne sais pas comment faire. Et elle te fait confiance._

_Sa viendra pour toi_, lui jure Sam et je hausse un sourcil, comprenant qu'il parle de ma propre confiance. _Très bien. Tu te sens bien Kiona ?_

_Oui pourquoi ?_ Je demande, surprise.

_Parce que la suite se trouve sur la même lancée_, m'avoue Sam et je hausse les épaules. _Tu es prête à l'entendre ?_

_Autant en finir_, j'accepte. _Alors oui._

Sam hoche la tête, lance un dernier regard à Embry qui hoche à son tour la tête. Puis il se tourne vers moi à nouveau.

_Tu as demandé à Emily ce qu'elle était_, répète-t-il. _Et comme elle te l'a dit, elle n'a rien de surnaturel. Et elle ne devrait pas être au courant de notre nature. Nous nous devons de conserver le silence de notre condition. Tu imagines bien pourquoi._

Je hoche la tête, écoutant avec attention ses paroles. Parce que j'ai bien l'impression que le fait que je sois au courant de cet état de fait implique autre chose.

_En vérité, il y a une seule et unique condition pour briser ce silence_, m'avoue Sam et je fronce les sourcils. _Une seule ! L'imprégnation._

Je ne me vanterais pas d'avoir une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne, ou un Q.I plus élevé que celui des autres, ce serait faux. Mais mes capacités intellectuelles sont néanmoins élevées, une compensation au fait de n'avoir qu'un physique banal. Mais même avec cela, je ne trouve aucune définition à ce mot. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir un jour entendu ou lu.

_L'imprégnation est un lien indéfectible qui se créer entre deux personnes_, m'explique Sam. _Un peu comme le lien qui unit deux âmes soeurs. D'ailleurs, ce serait plutôt cela s'il fallait le définir en deux mots. L'imprégnation est quelque chose qui ne touche que les loups. Pas les humains. En revanche, la personne de qui nous nous imprégnions ressent également ce lien. C'est ce qui s'est passé entre Emily et moi. Et la raison pour laquelle elle est au courant de notre existence._

Ses mots prennent lentement forme dans mon esprit, qui tente tant bien que mal de les assimiler. Après tout ce que j'ai subis, je peine à croire à l'amour. Sous toute forme qu'il soit.

_Et c'est également ce qui c'est passé entre Embry et toi,_ ajoute Sam.

Je me fige sur place, levant des yeux incrédules sur Sam. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il me dit. Ce n'est pas possible, inconcevable.

_Vous devez vous tromper_, je murmure faiblement. _Ce ne peut être le cas entre nous deux. Personne ne s'intéresserait à moi. Pas quand je suis entourée de toutes ces filles au lycée. J'ai tout à leur envier ! Je ne suis pas aussi jolie qu'elles, pas aussi courageuse. Vous m'avez regardé ? Je n'ai rien par rapport à elles ! Et si vraiment c'est le cas, alors ce que Embry ressent, ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais simplement un sentiment dicté par je ne sais quelle émotion. Ce n'est pas de l'amour Sam. Simplement quelque chose que l'on ne choisit pas._

Mes mots en avaient percutés plus d'un, je le voyais autour de moi. Et pour la première fois depuis dix ans, j'eus l'impression d'être entendu.

Mes parents étaient les plus merveilleux qu'il puisse être donné d'avoir. Je n'aurais jamais souhaité en avoir d'autres, ils étaient les parents que tous les enfants rêvaient d'avoir. Mais leur regard sur moi n'était pas objectif. J'étais leur fille, ils m'aimaient, ils me trouvaient jolie. Mais ce n'était pas objectif.

Parce que si cela avait été le cas, pourquoi n'avais-je jamais eu de copain ? Pourquoi avais-je toujours été celle après qui on s'en prenait ? Celle que l'on oubliait systématiquement ? Si j'étais jolie, pourquoi personne en dehors de mes parents et de ma soeur ne m'aimait ?

_Je sais ce que tu ressens Kiona_, avoue finalement Emily et je lève un sourcil surprit. _Sam était en couple avec ma cousine quand il s'est imprégné de moi. Il l'aimait sincèrement et surtout, Leah l'aimait plus que tout. Il l'a quitté à cause de moi, à cause de l'imprégnation._

En face de moi, je vois le visage fermé de Sam. Visiblement, la douleur est toujours présente. Les souvenirs aussi.

_J'ai refusé cette imprégnation_, continue Emily et je reconcentre mon attention sur elle. _Je refusais d'être aimée par un homme qui n'avait pas le choix de ses sentiments. Pour moi, l'imprégnation, c'était juste un sentiment bestial qui le poussait à m'aimer alors que je ne le méritais pas... . Mais j'avais tord Kiona. Parce que l'imprégnation, c'est de l'amour. Pur, simple, de l'amour dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'y a pas de mensonge dans l'imprégnation, c'est impossible._

Ces mots me percutent avec force et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Que ceux qui attribuerons cela à de la faiblesse en rigole, moi, cela me touchait.

_Embry était destiné à t'aimer_, reprit-elle doucement. _Avec ou sans imprégnation. Mais avec elle, il a juste découvert plus vite ses sentiments. Et toi, les tiens. L'imprégnation, ce n'est pas une chose qui nous pousse obligatoirement sans nous laisser le choix. C'est un don. Juste un don Kiona, un magnifique don !_

Je détourne le regard, peinant à supporter tout le bonheur qui brille dans ses yeux. Ce bonheur que je rêve d'avoir. Ne serais-ce qu'une part même de ce bonheur. Juste un peu.

Tous ceux qui ont été idolâtrés par les autres, tous ceux qui prennent plaisir à se moquer et à faire souffrir, tous ceux qui n'ont jamais eu à subir les moqueries, les insultes, les coups. Toutes ces personnes ne pourrons comprendre ce que je ressens. Seules les personnes qui ont été humiliés, seules les personnes qui ont pleurés en suppliant qu'on les laisse tranquille, qu'on leur vienne en aide sans jamais trouver le courage de demander, qu'on les aime ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Seules ces personnes-là pourront comprendre. Et peut-être aussi celles qui ont le coeur sur la main. Ces personnes qui donnent sans compter, même si elles ne savent pas ce qu'est la souffrance, elles aussi pourront peut-être comprendre.

_Tu vaux mille fois mieux que toutes ces filles Kiona_, reprend avec douceur Emily. _Tu n'as pas le physique d'une bimbo, c'est vrai, tout comme moi, mais tu n'as pas non plus leur stupidité ! Parce que ces idiotes ne sauront jamais ce que c'est d'obtenir ce que l'on veut après avoir souffert pour l'avoir. Ces filles ne comprendrons jamais le goût des choses avant d'avoir subit une chute sévère. Mais toi, toi tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que c'est de souffrir, de pleurer. Comme chacune d'entre nous._

Je repose mes yeux sur elle, surprise et attirée par sa dernière phrase. Je sais ne pas être la seule à souffrir, je sais qu'il y a d'autres filles, mais également des garçons, qui souffrent aussi. De ne pas être comme les autres, de ne pas avoir comme les autres. D'être passionné par l'écriture plutôt que par le volley-ball, d'être heureux d'être entouré de sa famille quand les autres préfèrent les soirées bien arrosées.

_Chacun ici est imprégné et il faut croire que la vie fait bien les choses_, déclare Emily. _Kimberly Colerman est la petite-amie de Jared, tu as déjà dû la voir. Elle a perdu sa mère très jeune, et a été violentée par son père pendant de longues années. Mise à l'écart par les autres qui ne voulaient rien à avoir à faire avec une fille qui portait des vêtements appartenant à sa grand-mère. Mais c'est d'elle dont c'est imprégné Jared. Et grâce à lui, elle a apprit à surmonter ses peurs, à être heureuse._

Je me souviens de Kimberly. Je l'a croise parfois dans les couloirs ou en cours. Nous avons le même âge, pas la même histoire mais quelque part, les mêmes souffrances. Même si les siennes sont pires que les miennes de mon point de vue. Parce que moi au moins, je peux compter sur l'amour de mes parents, de ma soeur. Elle, elle n'avait plus rien.

_Voit tu qui est Rachel Black ?_ Me demande Emily et je hoche la tête en désignant Jacob. _Elle aussi a eu un destin difficile. Elle est partit faire ses études à l'étranger, a eu un petit ami. Un beau salaud. Qui l'a humilié, trainée dans la boue, violentée et détruite. C'est d'elle dont c'est imprégné Paul._

Je ne connais pas grand chose de Rachel Black hormis qu'elle se trouve être la soeur ainée de Jacob. Je me souviens juste de son retour à la Push, deux ou trois mois auparavant. Un retour fracassant. Elle était rentrée de Berlin en larmes, maigre, le visage blafard et les yeux reflétant des démons que je n'osais même pas imaginer. Elle était rentrée un soir d'été, descendue de la voiture, soutenue par son frère et sa soeur jumelle. Son image m'avait hanté des jours durant.

_Chacune d'entre nous a une histoire difficile_, achève Emily. _Une histoire qui nous fait parfois pleurer. Mais nous avons eu la chance de rencontrer des personnes qui ont changés notre manière de voir le monde. Ta chance à toi est devant toi. Tu peux changer ce destin. Tu peux enfin devenir fière de toi. Rentrer chez toi le sourire aux lèvres, te sentir mieux dans ta tête et dans ton corps. Tu peux enfin te sentir en vie. Comme tu le mérites ! Comme Rachel, comme Kimberly, comme moi !_

Je revois Rachel et Kimberly transformées. Je comprends à présent les raisons de ces changements qui m'avaient tant percutés. Tant donnés d'espoir.

Je revois Kimberly arriver au lycée un matin, habillée des mêmes tenues que d'habitude, mais agrémentée de bijoux et d'un maquillage léger qu'elle n'avait jamais osé mettre. Et surtout, un sourire à rendre jalouse toutes ces greluches qui se pavanaient en mini-jupes et décoltés plongeants. Je me souvenais parfaitement de son répondant face à toutes les personnes qui s'en étaient prises après elle. Les insultes qu'elle avait encaissé avec un sourire sincère. Comme si cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Je revois aussi Rachel revenir un soir, éblouissante dans une magnifique robe rouge vif. Elle qui ne sortait plus de chez elle, qui ne s'habillait plus que de vieux pantalons et de blouses dans le seul but de cacher son corps, elle était revenue changé de cette fête où j'avais refusé d'aller, prétendant être de trop.

Je revois leurs visages changés, le reflet de leurs démons n'avaient pas disparus de leurs regards, mais elles les avaient surmontés. C'est cela qu'il me manque. Mais je refuse d'utiliser l'imprégnation à ce seul but.

Pour la première fois depuis que le sujet a été abordé, je me tourne vers Embry qui soutient mon regard sans broncher. Sa timidité se ressent, mais il semble la mettre de côté pour moi. Et je comprends qu'il est exactement le garçon dont j'ai besoin. Pas le plus beau, pas le plus populaire, pas le mec qui savait tout faire, ni celui qui s'assumait entièrement. Juste un garçon qui m'aimait et que j'aimais en retour. Un garçon qui serait à mes côtés, mais sans hésiter à me dire la vérité quand j'en aurais besoin. Celui qui n'hésiterait pas à me remettre à ma place quand je dépasserais les bornes, celui qui n'hésitera pas à me dire ce qui n'ira pas. Un garçon sincère.

C'est à ce moment-là que je décide pour une fois de céder à ce que je ressens vraiment. Sans me soucier des conventions, sans me soucier de ce qui se passera après, des regards et des insultes qui vont peser sur moi quand on apprendra que je sors avec l'un des garçons les plus en vue. Pour une fois, je me fous du reste. Je pense à moi avant de penser aux autres. Pour une fois, je suis égoïste.

_Tu me jures que cela ne me fera pas souffrir inutilement ?_ Je lui demande directement. _Que tu ne t'amuseras pas avec mes sentiments ?_

_Je te le jure_, promet-il si sincèrement que je décide de le croire. _Je te jure que tu peux avoir entièrement confiance en moi. Mais aussi en eux tous._

Il désigne les autres, Emily et Sam qui se tiennent côte à côte, les garçons assis à même le sol, et Paul. Paul qui se trouve toujours sous sa forme de loup mais dont les yeux expriment plus de sentiments que le ferait un être humain.

Je regarde la cicatrice qui se dessine sur la joue d'Emily, mes yeux dévient sur Sam qui l'entoure d'une aura de tendresse presque perceptible, puis vers les garçons qui se tiennent proches les uns des autres, comme un groupe soudé. Comme le groupe soudé qu'ils sont.

Je finis par reposer mes yeux sur Embry qui attend ma réponse, anxieux, mais sans me presser. Je ne sais pas si cela fait partit de l'imprégnation, mais je sais qu'il comprend ce que je ressens. Alors je lui accorde ma confiance comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Pour la première fois, je lui donne la seule chose que je n'ai jamais donné qu'à ma famille : mon amour.

_Alors c'est d'accord_, je lâche doucement et j'entends distinctement le souffle de soulagement de Sam et d'Emily, le grondement moqueur de Paul, et les cris de joie des autres garçons. _C'est d'accord._

Je souris sincèrement quand je vois le regard d'Embry se composer de joie et je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix. Parce que cette joie est la mienne. Parce que j'ai enfin accepté de me faire confiance, de m'accorder ce que je méritais.

Je suis surprise à la vitesse à laquelle Embry se déplace et m'enlace. Anxieuse, je me mords la lèvre inférieure en constatant que je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Qu'à 18 ans, je dois être l'une des seules au monde à n'avoir jamais tenté cette expérience. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus.

Les lèvres d'Embry se posent naturellement sur les miennes, comme si elles avaient l'habitude de le faire et je réponds doucement à son baiser, avec une facilité déconcertante. Comme si je l'avais fait des milliers de fois. Je crois que c'est à cet instant-là que je suis convaincu de mon choix.

_Je t'aime_, avoue finalement Embry au milieu des taquineries de ses amis.

_Moi aussi,_ je réponds sincèrement avec un sourire que je n'ai pas esquissé depuis près de 10 ans. _Tellement._

Enlacée par ses bras, je comprends enfin que j'ai les moyens de changer ce que je suis. De devenir celle que je veux être. Pas une fille parfaite, pas un sosie de ces mannequins maigres et sans formes que l'on voit dans les magazines. Juste moi, avec mes qualités et mes défauts. Juste moi, et avec quelques efforts aussi. Notamment supporter une dizaine de garçons hyperactifs et supra populaires. Mais je ne suis plus seule. J'ai ma famille, j'ai des amis. Et j'ai un garçon que j'aime.

Le reste, je m'en fiche !

* * *

_"L'amour n'est rien. Etre aimé, c'est quelque chose. Etre aimé par la personne que tu aimes, c'est tout"_

* * *

**Voilà, je ne m'attend pas à avoir de nombreuses reviews, en vérité, ce n'est pas vraiment le but. C'est juste que j'ai aimé écrire cet OS et que j'ai voulu vous le faire partager. Et aussi transmettre un peu d'espoir et de romance dans cet OS.**

**J'ai décidé de faire un Embry/OC parce que je ne voulais rien changer à l'histoire originale. En vérité, mon personnage préféré dans les Quileutes, c'est Paul, mais il est déjà imprégné, donc j'ai pris Embry.**

**C'est aussi un clin d'œil à ma soeur qui l'adore particulièrement. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas encore, mais j'avais l'idée d'être une fic dessus. En continuant cet OS qui se déroule au milieu de New Moon. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette idée.**

**Si vous avez repéré des fautes, j'en suis désolée, je l'ai corrigé moi-même donc j'ai sans doute omis des fautes. J'espère juste qu'elles ne seront pas trop nombreuses.**

**J'espère ne rien omettre dans cette note d'auteur, j'attends vos commentaires si vous en avez. Et sinon, je vous remercie d'avoir accordé quelques minutes de votre temps à me lire. Et j'espère que pour toutes celles et ceux qui ont vécu une situation similaire à la mienne, vous irez mieux. J'ai réussis à surmonter, vous aussi, j'en suis sûre.**

**A très vite sur mes autres fics. Lana**


End file.
